Poker Face
by Sirpics
Summary: Le jeu. Il appelait ça le plaisir de la vie. J'appelle ça, l'adultère. Le jeu, il appelait ça la joie du gain. J'appelle ça le début du huissier et la fin de la plasma. Quand Naruto veut quitter Sasuke, est-ce aussi facile ? OS


**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto, je supplie toujours pour Itachi mais niet, nada, nothing !

**Genre **: Drama/Romance.

**Pairing **: SasuNaru, of course.

**Auteur **: Sirpics.

**Rating : **M léger lime, (je ne le décris pas pour de bonnes raisons, je voulais que la scène de sexe, soit floue, là n'est pas l'important)

**Résumé **: Le jeu. Il appelait ça le plaisir de la vie. J'appelle ça, l'adultère. Le jeu, il appelait ça la joie du gain. J'appelle ça le début du huissier et la fin de la plasma. Quand Naruto veut quitter Sasuke, est-ce aussi facile ? UA. OS.

**Titre **: _Poker Face_

**Note **: Non, je vous rassure, je vous vois de là, ce n'est pas une nouvelle fic, c'est juste un OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai entendu la chanson Poker Face de Chris Daughtry (pas Lady Gaga bordel) donc pas de retard sur mes fics en cours ! J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira ! J'avais depuis longtemps envie d'écrire un OS sur une partie de poker héhé !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_"On peut en savoir plus sur quelqu'un en une heure de jeu qu'en une année de conversation"_ Platon

_"Celui qui cherche l'amour sans avoir l'argent ne trouve pas l'amour, celui qui cherche l'argent sans en avoir, trouve l'amour" _Gao Xingjian

* * *

_Le jeu. _

_Il appelait ça le plaisir de la vie._

_J'appelle ça l'adultère._

_Le jeu._

_Il appelait ça la joie du gain._

_J'appelle ça le début du huissier et la fin de la plasma._

Ça avait commencé par une partie de cartes, et ça a failli se terminer dans un casino.

Mon amant, Sasuke Uchiwa, est un homme jeune, brillant, magnifique et il était riche. L'amant idéal me diriez vous, mais chacun à ses vices, parfois c'est le sexe, parfois c'est l'alcool, la cigarette, lui c'était le jeu. Et ce vice là était de loin le pire de tous, il pouvait détruire un homme en un instant, et lui redonnait l'espoir en une seconde, oui, ce vice était le pire parce qu'il apportait l'espoir avant de le détruire avec un sourire...le jeu n'est-ce pas donc l'amusement même ?

Quand nous sommes sortis ensembles à l'école secondaire, je ne savais même pas qu'il transportait toujours avec lui un paquet de cartes.

Quand nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois, je ne savais pas que le soir même, il est sorti acheter un jeu à gratter.

Quand il m'a acheté une chaîne en argent pour mon anniversaire, je ne savais pas que c'était son coup de chance aux cartes qui lui avait permis de payer.

Quand il a décidé de se lancer dans des études de droits, je ne savais pas qu'il avait hésité avec comptabilité, et que c'est sur un pile ou face qu'il a choisi.

Je n'ai jamais su que ces petites manies nous détruiraient. Nous vivions aisément, et je ne voyais rien de mal dans les parties de poker entre amis le soir, jusqu'à ce que mon amant délaisse son travail, et emprunte de plus en plus d'argent.

_« Je vais me refaire, Naruto, tu verras. On va se refaire. »_

Parfois, c'était vrai. Parfois, c'était faux. Mais c'était plus souvent faux que vrai, mais je n'y faisais pas attention, ça arrive à tout le monde, un coup de malchance, et puis je n'y voyais pas les répercussions réelles. Mais quand j'eus un premier appel du huissier.

Je commençais à douter.

Quand ma carte de crédit a été avalée.

J'ai su qu'il y avait un problème.

Et enfin, quand ce soir, j'eus une énième visite du huissier qui est parti pratiquement bredouille -il n'avait plus rien à prendre- j'ai réagi.

J'ai fais mes valises, ne me rendant même pas compte des larmes qui mouillaient mes vêtements. Combien de fois lui ai-je dis de s'arrêter ? Je ne peux pas compter un tel nombre...

Mes yeux se tournent vers un cadre sur notre commode. Je passe mes doigts sur la photo, sur ses lèvres, ses yeux, il était si beau. Je sens la colère me prendre, et mené par la rage, je jette le cadre contre le mur dans un cri, le bruit des éclats de verre se mêlent à mes sanglots et créent une musique sinistre et stridente.

Pourquoi a-t-il tout gâché ? ! On était si heureux !

Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas lui le reprocher. Il n'est pas là, sûrement dans un bar à dépenser le dernier cent qu'il a.

Je prends mes valises en main et referme la porte de notre appartement sur moi, sans un regard en arrière. Après tout, il n'y a plus rien de notre foyer, plus qu'une table, un lit, des chaises, et ces murs blancs. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que notre relation ne valait pas plus que ces murs blancs ?

J'ai fais tous les bars de la ville pour le trouver. J'étais déterminé à le quitter ce soir, la douleur je peux supporter. La lâcheté, et l'illusion, je ne veux pas. Ma vie a toujours été régie par une règle, que j'ai appliqué à chacun de mes choix : « qu'importe ce que tu fais, si tu es toujours capable de te regarder en face le lendemain, alors tu as bien fait. »

Certains diront que la lâcheté c'est d'abandonner notre relation ainsi. Ce n'est pas vrai, ceux qui disent cela, sont des hypocrites, ceux qui font ce choix, c'est généralement ceux qui ont peur de la vie sans l'autre. C'est bien égoïste, on pense à soi avant de penser à celui qu'on aime.

Je ne l'aime pas moins, mais je refuse de voir Sasuke se détruire, je refuse qu'il puisse m'ôter l'image que j'avais de lui : brillant, beau, magnifique, et la transformer en celle d'un homme avilie, pauvre (pas d'argent, mais de raison), laid. Croyez moi, il faut plus de courage pour le quitter, et recommencer à zéro que de force pour rester avec lui.

Après trois bars, je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé. Finalement, je me suis dirigé dans le petit casino en dehors de la ville, -je n'y suis pas allé au début, croyant qu'avec le peu d'argent dont il disposait, il n'y serait pas- et pourtant...

C'est lui que je vois, au beau milieu d'une table de poker, jouant avec trois autres hommes, tous plus riches les uns que les autres, avec des chaînes en argent, des bagues dorées, et pourtant avec son air hautain, son charisme, et sa simple chemise noire, il semble le plus puissant des quatre.

Je passe devant une vitre et vérifie qu'il est incapable de voir mes larmes. Mes yeux sont secs. Je m'approche d'un pas lent, presque traînant, je suis courageux, mais pas masochiste quand même.

Je reste planté derrière lui, et pose mes valises brutalement sur le sol.

Il se retourne brusquement et me regarde. Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement en me voyant là, puis son regard dérive vers mes bagages.

Son visage devient soudain impassible, et je ne peux voir que la compréhension dans ses yeux.

« Oh, la femme n'est pas contente ? » Rit l'un des hommes grossièrement, en mettant sa main devant sa bouche comme amusé par sa propre blague.

« Je suis un homme. » Expliquai-je, froidement. « Non, disons que mon colocataire n'a pas payé le loyer ce mois-ci, et que c'est la fois de trop. »

Sasuke me lance un regard noir, apparemment peu content que je l'humilie ainsi devant les autres joueurs. Je lui souris innocemment. Il se détourne de moi, et regarde à nouveau ses cartes.

Je reste sur le cul. J'hésite entre ouvrir grand la bouche pour gober les mouches, ou bouillir de rage. Aucun des deux ne nous conviendrait hein ? Ne sommes nous pas assez humiliés ? Alors d'une voix calme que peu me connaisse, je l'appelle :

« Sasuke ? »

Aucune réaction. Je pose une main sur son épaule, mais il la balaye brutalement, sans un regard, ses yeux ne peuvent quitter ses cartes. Ces cartes, toujours ces cartes, hein ? Je les brûlerais si je pouvais.

« Sasuke. » Répétai-je plus froidement, mais rien, je n'étais pas plus que le bourdonnement d'un moustique qui volait autour de lui et qui l'_irritait_.

_Tu veux jouer à ce jeu, chéri ?_

Alors, on va jouer à deux.

Je sors de mes valises une enveloppe, puis, avec un sourire narquois à son attention, je m'affale sans grâce sur la dernière chaise libre, autour de la table.

« Que fais-tu ? » Siffla-t-il, en me regardant avec colère et incompréhension.

Mon sourire ne fait que s'agrandir.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? Il y a une place de libre, et...-j'ouvre mon enveloppe et en sors plusieurs billets de cents, puis je les agite devant ses yeux- j'ai de quoi jouer, _moi_. »

« Où as-tu eu ça ? »

Je ne fais que rire, comme si la question était stupide, et elle l'était. Mais malgré mon rire, je résistais à l'envie de remettre mon argent dans mon enveloppe, de lui faire bouffer ses cartes pour qu'il s'étouffe et puis repartir. Après tout, j'ai mis un an à mettre cet argent de côté en cas de coup dur, -et je l'ai gardé en sachant que de toute façon ça ne suffirait jamais à payer toutes nos dettes-, et maintenant je risque de tout perdre, juste pour le mettre en rogne.

Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?

En le voyant fulminer de rage, je me dis que oui, ça vaut largement le coup.

« Naruto, tu es ridicule, va-t-en. » Soupire-t-il.

Soudain, une main couverte de bagues dorées écrase brutalement mon argent, et un rire grossier résonne à notre table.

« Il a de l'argent, il peut rester ! »

Je remarque que c'était l'homme qui me prenait pour une femme. Je lui donne un sourire faussement timide, et je peux entendre Sasuke grogner. Je lui offre un nouveau sourire hautain.

« Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. » Murmure-t-il, en prenant un jeton, et en le lançant dans le tas.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que Sasuke n'a pas signalé mon manque de savoir dans le poker, je connais à peine les bases, s'il l'avait dit, ça aurait été un désavantage certain pour moi, alors pourquoi ne pas le dire ?

Je ne le comprends vraiment pas.

J'attendis que les hommes finirent leur manche pour m'intégrer à la nouvelle partie. Je tire une grimace en voyant les cartes que j'ai en main : une paire de trois. J'entends Sasuke ricaner.

« Toujours aussi transparent Naruto. »

Je rougis, quel idiot je fais, l'important dans ce jeu, c'est le bluff...et je suis très mauvais pour mentir, ou mimer une face indifférente, tout le contraire de Sasuke, lui, je ne lui ai jamais vu une expression.

A nouveau un rire grossier s'élève dans l'air, et je sens une main se poser sur ma cuisse, si durement que je sens les bagues sur ma peau.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma mignonne, je peux toujours te prêter de l'argent, si tu rates. »

Ma mignonne ? Il veut mourir ? Je n'ai pas le temps de lui prouver ma virilité plus que voyante -si, si, je vous assure- que sa main s'enlève d'elle-même, et je le vois grimacer en se massant la cheville. Je baisse la tête, pour voir le pied de Sasuke enfoncé dans sa cheville.

« D'accord, chasse gardé, fallait le dire ! »

« Oh non, plus maintenant. » Dis-je à l'adresse de Sasuke, mais le gros hommes aux bagues pensait que je mentais.

La partie reprit donc, et je fus contraint de me coucher de suite, après ce pitoyable essai, évitant ainsi de perdre trop d'argent. J'observais alors Sasuke jouer, ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais, loin de là, j'aurais d'ailleurs bien souhaité que ce soit la première fois, mais non. Cependant, il y a une différence à le voir, et à être contre lui. Son visage ne montrait vraiment rien, il puait d'une confiance démesurée en lui, ses gestes étaient lents, ses mises mûrement réfléchis. Et j'ai remarqué autre chose, pas une seule fois, même quand les hommes en face de lui misaient des sommes qui faisaient peur, il ne se couchait.

Pourquoi ?

Quelle question bête, parce que jamais il ne s'abaisserait devant quelqu'un, se coucher, c'est avoué sa défaite, et ça, jamais, ce serait renoncer à sa dignité. Comme s'il avait compris le cheminement de mes pensées, tout en jouant, il me dit :

« Tu as toujours été comme ça Naruto, si prompt à l'abandon, tu ne t'es jamais vraiment battu »

Je sentais bien que ses paroles dépassaient de loin le cadre du jeu ? Moi ? Prompt à l'abandon ? Qu'ai-je abandonné ? Nous ? Lui ? J'avais pensé qu'au contraire, je l'avais assez soutenu, et maintenant que j'y pense, je me rends compte que je me mens.

J'ai toujours eu peur de lui parler de ce vice qu'il avait. Toujours peur de le décevoir. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi me sentais-je si peu sûr de notre couple ?

Je reprends les cartes, le joueur en face de moi ricane, et lança déjà une mise élevée. J'hésite...que faire ? Mes cartes ne sont pas si mauvaises, un brelan de dix , dès le premier tour...mais, mon argent. Soudain, je m'arrête quand j'entends à nouveau le rire sardonique de Sasuke.

C'est vrai, c'est mon défaut, j'ai souvent l'habitude de douter de moi. De moi, et de nous, je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il me trouvait, je venais d'un milieu franchement modeste, j'étais loin d'être intelligent, et mon avenir ne me promettait à rien d'exceptionnel, alors pourquoi s'est-il intéressé à moi ?

Je rumine, c'est stupide, je lui lance un regard noir. En deux manches, il a déjà réussi à me déstabiliser et à me faire regretter : cette partie, et mon argent.

Mais je peux aussi jouer à ça, j'ai eu un bon professeur. Le visage déterminé, pas stoïque, non déterminé pour faire croire que mon jeu est parfait, je suis la mise.

Il hausse un sourcil et me suit. Je jette alors deux cartes, et en récupère deux. Un sourire étire soudainement mes lèvres. Certains me regardent inquiet, surpris, un autre murmure : « le bluff de débutant » Mais voilà, je ne bluff pas.

Je mise à nouveau.

Sasuke se méfie, mais malgré tout, me suit. Puis nous montrons nos jeux, au fur et à mesure qu'ils les sortent, je deviens de plus en plus confiant. Je hausse moi-même un sourcil, juste un brelan de cinq pour Sasuke ?

« Oh...un carré. » Murmure l'homme aux bagues, surpris. « Un coup de chance. »

Peut-être, pensais-je en prenant mon gain, faute de talent, j'ai ma chance.

« Tu n'as jamais pu être hypocrite, j'avais raison de me méfier. » Dit-il.

« Oui, l'hypocrisie, tu dois bien connaître ça, ça doit être étonnant pour toi de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne joue pas selon tes règles. »

Je le vois soudain sourire, ce n'était pas sarcastique, ou même cynique, non un simple sourire, alors qu'il secoue la tête avec amusement.

« Tu ne m'as jamais compris. »

Et puis, la partie reprend. Je me couche quand la mise est devenue trop grande pour mon argent. Mais pas Sasuke. Les autres aussi se sont couchés, il n'en reste plus qu'un, et celui-là vrille Sasuke du regard, comme pour lui dire : « je sais que tu bluffes. » Sasuke reste vide de toute expression, et ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Je vois l'autre homme suer légèrement, ça doit être stressant d'avoir tout votre argent misé pour cinq cartes. Et Sasuke, s'il perd là, il sera ruiné, je serre durement le bas de ma chemise, peut-être plus nerveux qu'eux.

Tout à coup, l'homme balance ses cartes, et se lève rageusement.

« Non ! Je ne...ne peux...pas suivre ça ! Bordel... » Souffle-t-il, paniqué.

Avec un sourire, Sasuke prend son gain, avant de montrer ses cartes. Je reste estomaqué : une paire de cinq.

Il vient de gagner mille dollars, sur une paire de cinq.

L'homme devient rouge de colère, je lève ses cartes pour voir une quinte. Il serre les dents, les poings serrés, il se retenait de frapper Sasuke qui leva juste le menton, hautain, le défiant de le faire.

« Petit joueur. » Siffle-t-il.

Je vois l'homme hésiter, c'est fini. Il n'aura jamais les couilles de frapper quelqu'un comme Sasuke, je ne sais que trop bien à quel point son regard peut-être déstabilisant. En donnant un dernier coup de pied à la table, il part. Nous ne sommes plus que quatre.

« Tu n'as jamais pris beaucoup de risque Naruto. »

« Et toi, tu en prends trop. S'il avait continué, hein ? » Répondis-je, sèchement.

« C'est le jeu. »

« La vie n'est pas un jeu, continues de penser ainsi et tu vas te brûler, tu vas tout perdre. »

Il me regarde, d'un étrange regard, que je ne comprends toujours pas.

« Mais j'ai déjà tout perdu. »

Je regarde tout l'argent de son côté de la table, un sourcil levé. Il secoue la tête et distribue les cartes. Pour me venger, je parle l'air léger, en reprenant mes cartes :

« Tu as toujours pensé que la vie n'était excitante qu'en prenant des risques. Tu ne t'es jamais soucié du danger, ni de ce que les autres pouvaient ressentir. Tu ne tenais pas aux autres, pas plus qu'à tes cartes. »

« C'est ainsi que tu l'as ressenti ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix monotone.

« Je n'aurais pas dû le sentir ainsi ? » Renchéris-je en misant. En parlant, je me concentre moins sur le jeu, et je peux donc mieux contrôler mon expression neutre, et ne pas m'inquiéter du peu de vaine de ma main sur ce coup là.

« A toi de me le dire. » Dit-il en misant à son tour.

« C'est moi qui demande. »

« Cette conversation va aller loin. » Ricana-t-il, l'air amusé.

Oui, Sasuke a toujours trop risqué, et en le voyant prendre tant de plaisir à gagner. Je crois que je commence à le comprendre, en le voyant frémir d'excitation devant cette tension qui effraye ses adversaires.

Je comprends.

En fait, c'est le goût du risque qui le rend vivant, sa vie a toujours été programmée par ses parents. Ils ont toujours voulu qu'il soit l'élève parfait. Il a voulu sortir de ce cercle prévisible et ennuyeux, et mettre un peu d'excitation dans sa vie.

« Ça t'excite en fait ? » Murmurai-je, de façon à ce que seul lui l'entende. Il me lança un regard narquois, et dit d'une voix basse.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de jouer pour ça, tu m'étais suffisant. »

Je me racle la gorge, et continue de jouer sans rien dire. Je mise peu et reste prudent dans l'espoir de me retrouver à la fin face à lui, uniquement lui.

C'est drôle, nos façons de jouer sont à l'antithèse l'une de l'autre. Comme nos vies. Lui, parce que sa vie a toujours été programmée, il a eu besoin d'y mettre un peu de piment. Moi, au contraire, parce que ma vie a trop reposé sur des facteurs inconnus : où allais-je finir ? Pourrais-je manger demain ? Comment payer mon loyer ? J'étais devenu prudent, je connaissais la vraie valeur des choses, et je ne prenais rien comme acquis, contrairement à Sasuke en fait.

M'a-t-il pris pour acquis ?

Les tours de jeu s'enchaînèrent rapidement, je me contentais de perdre le moins possible, et moi aussi je commençais à trouver cela amusant, et aussitôt, je me fustigeais pour sentir ça. Je ne dois pas tomber comme lui, encore une fois, Sasuke me sourit, comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées.

« Tes yeux sont vraiment les fenêtres de ton âme, Naruto. »

« Oui, ils le sont assez pour deux, je ne peux pas en dire autant pour toi. »

C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais pu comprendre en dix années de vie commune ses expressions.

« Les actes, mon cher. Fies toi aux actes. »

« Je m'y suis fié, et le huissier aussi. » Murmurai-je.

Je le laisse éliminer un autre adversaire. Moi, et l'homme aux bagues (je trouvais que ce surnom lui allait bien, et puis, ses bagues dorées me troublaient) nous observions.

« Tu ne m'auras pas encore, avec ton bluff » Ricana l'autre, en misant le reste de son argent. Sasuke eut un rictus. « Tu ne veux pas te coucher ? »

Je vis un instant son regard dériver vers moi.

« Je me coucherai, le jour où la mise sera à la hauteur de mes espérances. »

Belle façon de dire, _jamais_, pensai-je. Il pouvait gagner autant qu'il voulait, ce jeu, c'était sa drogue, sa maîtresse, il ne s'arrêterait jamais. L'homme ricana, et montra ses cartes : une quinte. Sasuke ne regarda même pas ses cartes, et tourna les siennes : un Flush de pique.

L'homme blêmit, et apparemment, se souvenant de la démonstration indigne de l'autre homme, se releva, lui serra la main amicalement, s'inclina et partit. Je vis Sasuke compter ses jetons avec attention avant de hocher la tête, murmurant : « plus qu'un »

Il ne me comptait même pas ? Bâtard !

Je vois, on élimine les petits poissons avant de s'attaquer au requin, Sasuke savait sûrement que cet homme était assez riche pour lui tenir tête, alors il avait décidé de réunir assez d'argent pour le vaincre en une manche.

Était-il si prétentieux ? Si confiant ? Et s'il perdait ?

Je voyais ses yeux fixer les jetons de l'homme en face, l'air envieux. Et si ce n'était pas le goût du risque qui l'intéressait le plus, mais le goût de l'argent ? C'est vrai qu'en étant avocat, il ne faisait pas autant d'argent, que son frère, Itachi, PDG d'une puissante entreprise mais tout de même.

Peut-être croyait-il devenir riche grâce au jeu ? Ou était-ce juste pour surpasser les richesses de son frère ? Ils avaient toujours été rivaux en tout, ces deux là...

Je fus contraint d'abandonner rapidement, en voyant les sommes qu'ils misaient. Soudain, l'homme aux bagues, et aux dents de requin, eut un sourire étrange.

« A ta place, je recompterai mes jetons, je ne pense pas que tu es assez pour suivre. »

Je regardai son tas, tout comme Sasuke. Je ne compris pas, quand Sasuke siffla, l'air sombre :

« Vous avez rajouté des jetons, votre tas a grossi. »

L'homme aux bagues et aux dents de requin sourit innocemment.

« Prouve le. »

Je voyais Sasuke perdre son calme, c'était donc bien l'argent qui comptait pour lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais besoin de faire une dernière chose pour lui avant de le quitter. Je pris un verre de vin sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait, et fit mine de le boire avant de le renverser sur la chemise du requin.

« Oh ! Pardon ! » M'exclamai-je. « Je suis maladroit ! Attendez, je vais nettoyer ! » Je me leva promptement, et pendant qu'il me grognait dessus, je poussai les jetons que j'avais gagné vers Sasuke. Je sentais ses doigts effleurer les miens, puis me donner une légère pression avant de les prendre.

Je me rassis, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Sasuke dit :

« Je vous suis, et ah oui ! Tapis. » Dit-il en mettant tout ses jetons au milieu de la table, pour l'empêcher de rajouter à nouveau des jetons. L'homme cligna des yeux, se pencha pour vérifier les jetons de Sasuke, avant de grogner :

« Tu as grossi le tas ! »

« Prouvez le. » Dis-je en souriant. Sasuke me fit un léger sourire.

« Très bien, tapis ! De toute façon tu vas perdre. »

Je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans l'avenir pour connaître l'issue, après tout, si comme je l'avais compris, Sasuke ne s'intéressait pas tant aux risques, qu'à l'argent, alors sa main devait être très bonne pour miser autant.

C'est fou, une partie de poker m'a apprise plus de chose sur lui, que des années de vies communes. Peut-être avait-il raison, j'étais trop lâche pour chercher plus loin, j'avais trop peur de le décevoir, de l'énerver, et de détruire notre vie. Peut-être que si je m'étais mieux intéressé au pourquoi de ce vice, alors, j'aurais pu l'en sortir.

Soudain, la table trembla alors que le poing de l'homme la frappa brutalement. Il balança ses jetons sur moi et Sasuke, avant de partir avec une femme qui l'attendait plus loin, et qui tentait de le _consoler_. Une pute ?

« Merci. » Me dit-il.

« Vas-tu m'écouter maintenant ? » Demandai-je en poussant les cartes.

Il les prit, et les mélangea avec une vitesse impressionnante, puis m'en distribua. Je clignai des yeux.

« Tu veux même me prendre mon dernier cent ? »

« Joues. » Ordonna-t-il, simplement. J'ai haussé les épaules, on n'était plus que deux, je pouvais profiter pour lui dire.

« Sasuke, je pars. »

Il baissa les yeux sur mes valises, puis misa un jeton.

« Je crois avoir compris. »

« Ça ne te fait rien ? Bien sûr que ça ne te fait rien ! » Crachai-je amèrement. « Je ne vaux pas tous ces petits billets, avec de la chance, tu payeras le loyer ce mois-ci ! »

« Mise. » Répondit-il simplement.

Je me retenais de m'arracher les cheveux, le faisait-il exprès pour m'irriter ? Je lui balança un jeton au visage, il ne s'en formalisa pas, et fit comme si j'avais misé. Il jeta deux cartes, et prit deux autres.

C'était étrange, même pour lui. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses jetons, ce bâtard n'avait pas mérité mon aide. J'allais me venger, j'allais lui montrer que pour une fois je n'abandonnerai pas parce que la situation était incertaine. Je jetai trois cartes, et en pris trois autres.

Il me sourit, amusé par mon audace, et comme pour me faire peur, il misa.

« Tapis. »

Je sentais ma gorge devenir sèche. Tout cet argent...pourquoi misait-il tout ça ? Le dixième aurait suffit pour m'éliminer, alors pourquoi tout cet argent, pour me narguer ? Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe.

« Tu doutes encore ? Alors couche toi Naruto, c'est ce que tu as toujours fait. »

Mes mains serrèrent la table, durement. Non, jamais.

« Tapis. » Grognai-je en misant tout mon argent.

Je le vis sourire, bien sûr, il savait qu'en me provoquant, je suivrai, comme un idiot. Je ne suis pas plus intelligent que lui au final. On s'affronta du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, et pour une fois, son expression n'avait rien de froid, juste surpris, et presque...triste ?

Il fit tourner un jeton entre ses doigts, et souffla, pensif :

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait que l'argent qui avait de la valeur. Mais quand on perd quelque chose, c'est à ce moment là qu'on se rend compte de la valeur de la dit chose, non ? »

« Je pense que celui qui a dit ça pensait à une personne, pas à un chèque. » Dis-je sèchement.

« Quand je perdais mon argent, je n'étais pas désespéré comme tous ses moutons. » Dit-il en montrant un homme au bar, avec une mine affreuse, qui buvait comme un trou. « J'en avais besoin, certes, mais je pouvais vivre sans...mais pas toi. »

« Pardon ? Tu m'accuses ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« La première fois que j'ai tout perdu, j'ai voulu arrêter, j'ai voulu vraiment. Mais je savais qu'il me faudrait des mois pour remonter la pente, tant j'avais de dettes, alors j'ai voulu me refaire, rapidement. Pour qu'on laisse tout ça derrière nous, je pouvais supporter de vivre avec des dettes et pauvre. »

Alors ce n'était pas à cause de son frère en fait.

« Mais pas toi, je savais à quel point tu avais peur de la pauvreté, tu ne voulais pas redevenir le perdant de ton enfance, alors j'ai voulu gagner, gagner assez d'argent pour tout payer et repartir de zéro. »

« Tu mens ! » Criai-je incrédule. « Tu perdais à chaque fois plus ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Chaque soir, je gagnais en fait un peu plus, mais j'attendais d'avoir assez pour m'arrêter. »

Je secouai la tête, je ne voulais pas croire qu'il n'était pas le bâtard après lequel j'avais crié tant de mois. Sinon, cette souffrance serait injustifiée, et non, je ne pourrais pas accepter.

« Mais je suppose que ça n'a plus d'importance. » Soupira-t-il, en reposant le jeton. Je gardai un visage neutre, et alors que j'allais montrer mes cartes, sûr de gagner avec un Full, il mit sa main sur mon bras, et posa ses cartes face verso.

« Je me couche. » Il poussa tout son argent vers moi, et se leva pour partir.

Je n'avais pas réagi, mes muscles étaient figés. Sasuke qui se couchait ? Sasuke qui m'abandonnait son argent. Soudain, sa douce voix murmura dans ma tête :

_« Je me coucherai, le jour où la mise sera à la hauteur de mes espérances. »_

Non ! Non ! Je ne voulais pas y croire, juste un mensonge de ce sale prétentieux, arrogant, mythomane ! Oui, il devait être certain de perdre...c'est pour ça ! Il ne devait même pas avoir une paire. Et même si je riais moi-même de mon explication stupide, je ne voulais pas penser le contraire, pourtant, comme conduit par un certain masochiste, je pris ses cartes et les retourna.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, j'abandonnai sur place l'argent, et courut à sa recherche pour le rattraper.

_« Je me coucherai, le jour où la mise sera à la hauteur de mes espérances. »_

La pluie battait furieusement mon visage, mouillant mes cheveux, trempant ma chemise, les flaques imbibaient d'eau le bas de mon pantalon, et j'étais gelé, mais je m'en foutais, je voulais le retrouver.

Je _devais _le retrouver. Ce n'était pas trop tard.

Et là, au coin de la rue, je le vis.

« SASUKE ! »

Il s'arrêta subitement, et dans ses yeux, je vis enfin quelque chose : l'espoir. Je lui sautais dessus, mes bras autour de son cou.

« Naruto, mais que- »

Je l'interrompis en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, en l'embrassant comme jamais, espérant lui faire comprendre à quel point il m'avait manqué. Je le vis trembler à mon contact, et quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas à cause de la pluie.

Il avait raison, je me souviens maintenant, je n'ai pensé qu'à l'argent, c'est moi qui n'ait pensé qu'à l'argent, dès qu'il a tout perdu, j'ai été si froid avec lui. Même nos baisers et nos rapports étaient froids, mes yeux, mes gestes étaient si accusateurs. Je ne l'aimais plus aussi librement qu'avant, je n'avais plus cette insouciance, cet amour rêveur de nos débuts. C'était comme les hommes qui avaient perdu leur emploi, et leur femme qui au lieu de les soutenir, les enfonçaient plus bas que terre. Je n'ai jamais pensé à l'aider avec son problème, je n'ai fais que l'enfoncer.

Ses mains me caressèrent doucement, mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais à nouveau mon Sasuke. Je pris sa main et le poussa contre le mur d'un immeuble, il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la rue à cette heure là, tandis que je l'embrassais, ma main poussa la porte, et je remarqua avec bonheur qu'elle était ouverte.

Il me regarda avec un sourire narquois, et comme s'il avait compris, il me tira par la main. On monta les escaliers, jusqu'à arriver à une porte qui menait sur le toit. L'averse tombait de plus en plus fort, mais on ne s'en préoccupait, on s'était retrouvés.

Sasuke retira sa veste trempée et la posa sur le sol avant de m'allonger dessus, avec des gestes impatients, il retira ma chemise et m'embrassa à nouveau, les lèvres, la joue, les paupières, tandis que ses mains redécouvraient mon corps. Je sentais ses dents mordre mon épaule, sucoter mon cou, alors qu'il abaissa légèrement mon pantalon, ses gestes étaient doux mais rapides.

On était impatient et maladroit comme au début. Je passais mes mains sous sa chemise touchant son torse pâle, et j'essayais de chasser les gouttes qui coulaient, son corps me protégeait de l'averse. Nos regards se croisèrent et je vis à nouveau cette chaleur dans ses yeux, elle a toujours été présente mais je n'ai pas su voir.

Je baissais son pantalon sans élégance, arrachant son bouton, et le descendit légèrement le long de ses jambes pâles. Je croisais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et je n'eus pas besoin de mots pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'attendais.

_Je n'eus besoin de rien d'autre que lui._

_Je n'eus pas besoin de longue préparation._

_Nous n'avons pas eu besoin d'un lit._

_Ni d'un toit sur la tête._

_Ni de cet argent qui devait toujours se trouver sur cette table de poker et qui avait dû faire sourire un bienheureux qui passait devant elle._

_Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour, où j'ai failli tout perdre, mais où j'ai gagné quelque chose de plus important, une leçon qui valait toutes les séries de cartes du monde. _

_Tant que j'ai Sasuke, ça ira._

_Peut-être qu'au final, la vie est bien un jeu, et le but de ce jeu, est de ne pas se perdre en chemin._

_

* * *

_

Voilà ! Contente d'avoir pu enfin l'écrire ! Ca me trottait, c'est vraiment mon premier OS pas stupide en fait !

J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu !

Vos avis ? Reviews ? No Reviews ?

_Humement vôtre, (c'est bien humement, vous savez comme Hum ! J'invente mon dico)_

_Sirpics._


End file.
